The Deadline Detective
by Aim33245
Summary: Anna, part time journalist and currently working as an intern during the Victorian Era. She normally gets the petty crime stories to report and gets coffees for the officers. When she finally gets the story she wants to make a name for herself, she jumps at the chance. The story she gets to report, involves the incredible Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

Anna, 25 years of age, living in London during the Victorian times. She was obsessed with stories all about detectives and mystery and most of all, villainous crimes and plots. She worked as an intern in the police, just the usual, scratty jobs. Getting coffee and making sure everything is in line for either meeting or an interview.

Part time though, Anna is a journalist, she finds the scoops on the latest crimes in the main, big streets of London. The crimes are normally petty ones just because she is new to the journalistic career. Her editor only trusts her with stories about petty thefts and just ones like that. Basically the boring ones, the ones which would make her sit at her desk and tap her pen against the table, sighing constantly as if she was in the classroom again, back at school. Quite often her boss, Mrs. J. Fowler (as she was known as), would wander past her, looking at her work over her shoulder, making sure she is doing work because according to her Anna was a slacker who constantly day-dreamed.

"Anna! Are you even going to do any work?" Mrs. J. Fowler snapped, quickly putting her hands on her hips and staring at her with beady, brown eyes, attempting to transfer fear into Anna.

"Y-Yes Ma'am I – I um was just.. thinking about what to write, you know how these things go, try not to make yourself repetitive in the stories." She quickly answered, stuttering as the attempt to put fear in her had worked, dramatically.

"Yes, well. I think you were being a day-dreamer Anna and I want you to know that this is the final straw for you. Do anything like this again and I will dismiss you. No questions asked. Am I making myself entirely clear?!"

Anna nodded, slowly decreasing the height of her head with the end result of her staring down at the piece of paper full of words and her favorite blue inked, black covering, ink blotted pen. Her typewriter stood next to the ink where she would dip her pen in. The paper in the typewriter was brand new, not crinkled and no stains. She thought carefully about what to write first, trying not to mess it up was a big deal. The article she was writing about was a thief who had stolen valuables from a rich family on the West end side of London. She cracked her fingers, moved the ink to one side and after 10 full minutes of thinking of a headline, she began to write.

'THIEF GETS AWAY WITH PRIZED ITEMS, NO TRACE LEFT'

"Well, not exactly a contender for headline of the year, but I suppose it'll do." She thought to herself as it was just about time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sat in his flat above the cafe in 221B Baker Street, contemplating about cases which he has been offered. Cases from interesting ones about serial killers or boring ones like animals gone missing from family homes. He sat in his usual chair, the one right next to the window and his light brown violin. The fire sat next to it, crackling away with heat and John's chair sitting empty opposite as he was out. Sherlock had a concentration face, one which if disturbed you would receive the so called Death – Glare. His right leg leaning over his left and his hands stiff with his right fingertips touching the top of his left, his stare locked on them with his facial expression neutral.

There was a knock at the door, it was the landlady Mrs. Hudson. She stood with her hair needly tied up in a bun with a couple strands left hanging on either side. Her dress was a deep shade of purple with a violet sash tied around the middle separating the upper half and bottom half of the dress as well as defining it. The dress itself was floor length with pleats and a typical Victorian style for women of her age. She knocked lightly on the door before allowing herself entry as the door was open.

"Hoo Hoo!" she said, causing Sherlock to spin his head slightly to see who it was.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson, so nice of you to drop by. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is a telegram for you dear, something about a murder at Levingston Gardens"

"Another one? Like last time?"

"Not sure dear, it just says the place and a murder and it's from some man named Lestrade"

"Ah well, I see now. Oh Mrs. Hudson when John returns, do send him that way would you. I have no clue where he is and it would be quicker for you to send him that way" Sherlock explained, jumping up off of his chair and grabbing his coat and his famous deer stalking hat, he flashed a smile at Mrs. Hudson as she nodded in agreement to do what Sherlock had asked her to do for him. He quickly put his hat and coat on before swiftly leaving his flat he shared with John leaving Mrs. Hudson there with the fire still crackling.


	3. Chapter 3

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter three/span/span/strong/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The street which Sherlock walked down was dreary, typical London street for this time. There was dust everywhere from rugs being wafted outside of their windows and doors, the typical sound of horses hooves clattering on the stone pavement following their neigh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s when they stopped. Because it was the middle of December, the snow started to fall but not lie on the ground, it fluttered from the sky gently creating a chill down your spine if you walked through it. The black hats which sat on the top of gentleman's heads looked as if there was glitter because of the snow falling on them and melting. Ladies dresses quite similar to the hats because of the way the snow landed on them but it wasn't showing as much because of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"colour/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of their dresses. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As Sherlock walked, he slipped his gloves onto his hands and pulled his collar over his neck to keep it slightly warmer than what it was. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"John, on the other hand, was not out in the snow, he was sitting in the office of Mycroft Holmes, the elder of the Holmes brothers. The office was plain compared to Sherlock's, although saying that he is more extravagant compared to Mycroft and doesn't work for the government/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", the office was walls was a light shade of beige with a hint of white defining it more. The furniture in the room was black, the desk and the chairs defined nicely with an outstanding view of London from his office window. John could see the snow and sighed as he took off his top hat and placed it on the desk, informal yes especially when seeing someone as important as Mycroft but that's not why John wanted to see Mycroft. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ah, John so nice of you to drop by" Mycroft opened with as he shut the door behind him. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Likewise, but I'm not here for a friendly chit chat. I want to know something"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm listening" Mycroft replied, gently sitting himself down in his chair making the same expression as Sherlock does when he's being told something, my god you can tell they are brothers. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why do you want me to spy on your brother? Will you ever stop trying to get me to spy on him?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Dr./spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Watson, I am concerned for my brother, he is my younger brother and siblings look after each other, as you will know. I constantly worry about him, especially with this Mr. Moriarty running around. From what my brother has told me, he seems like a threat and pops up anywhere he can to create mischief." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes, Mycroft I know that but well, he is clever he can look after himself as well as being a bloody annoying idiot."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"haha/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" well,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I cannot exactly argue with you about that, try growing up with him./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Mr. Holmes, with all due respect, I am not spying on your brother and I must be getting back to the flat, he doesn't exactly know I was here/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Good day" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"With that being said, John stood up, grabbed his hat and walked out fastening up his coat, taking his gloves out of the coat's slim pockets and put them on. The heavy mahogany door shut behind him creating a loud echo in the room followed by a sigh by Mycroft as he stood up and gazed outside from his window although the snow and the frost /spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"had obstructed his view a bit/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265772251" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"./span/p  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

On arrival, John greeted with the same greeting he does all the time. "Sherlock I –"John started to say before he realized the flat was empty, the rooms were silent with the only sounds coming from the heel of his shoe or the noise from the street echoing around him. John threw his coat over the arm of his designated seat before picking up the newspaper. The ink instantly ran and transferred onto his hands.

"Bloody newspaper, with its cheap ink" he quickly complained refolding it and placing it back on the light coloured oak table sighing heavily. The clicking of heels echoed closer to the door, with the swooshing of a dress following. A familiar face caught sight in John's eye.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson." John said as he stood up.

"Sherlock wants you to go to Levingston gardens; there has been a murder of some sort, honestly that man gets happy on the littlest of things. It's not decent." She threw her hands up, and spun around.

"Oh, dear is that the coat you have been wearing?"

"urr, yeah. Why? What's wrong with it?" John replied

"It's a bit old and well, small?" she said as she picked it up and examined it. "I'll fix it for you dear, just take a coat from Sher-"

"No, he will flip"

"Alright dear, oh I think my husband's coat would fit you, I'll go and get it for you" she waved her hand towards him, like she normally does. As she spoke, turned and walked away into another room to fetch the item she had described to him.

The reaction he gave was slight, a simple "good lord" was muttered under his breath as he turned his head towards the opposite direction to her but she still managed to hear it, for an older woman, she has quite good hearing, a cheeky smile was given as if he was innocent to what he had just said, as if he was a naughty child attempting to convince his parents he had done nothing wrong.

The coat which Mrs. Hudson brought was simply not of John's taste, it was awful yet it was sweet of Mrs. Hudson to allow him to wear it. The stories she told John were strange, especially the ones about Sherlock and her late husband before he died. The story which Mrs. Hudson told and Sherlock elaborated on about how he helped her husband's death was out of the ordinary yet both Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock told it as if there was nothing strange about the story.

"Here you are dear, it's not the best but it is warm. My husband loved it when he was alive. He wore it all the time. Well, apart from the summer. Anyway, I can have your coat returned to you by the end of the week so it'll keep you warm okay?" She questioned as she handed the coat over to him.

"Thankyou, Mrs. Hudson this is very kind of you" John said as his speech slowed down and he took the coat from her and placed it on his body. "It's very warm"

"You suit that dear, anyway go and meet Sherlock, honestly that man needs to calm down with murders and crimes. I don't know where he gets the energy from. My hip never stops hurting".


End file.
